falondefandomcom-20200213-history
Naval Passage
The Adventure: During the attacks Baybrook was heavily damaged, and is desperate for building materials and other basic supplies. A merchant vessel is ready to set sail with the necessary supplies, but they would like more security than usual to protect the goods. Altanis has arranged a few security positions, and would like to make sure the goods get there safely. She wants to make sure at least some of the security isn't working for Ontar, and would appreciate it if some of you were willing to work on the boat for a few days. The pay is good, for anyone who is interested. Milo: We boarded the boat and each spread out to help as best as we could. I'm no sailor, and the movement of the ship proved to be intimidating so I spent the first while acquainting my self with the ship, finding my way around. While exploring the lowest deck, I heard the voices of two men, planning something to happen in 4-5 days depending on the weather. It was incredibly strange two people talking in secrecy and they got really pissed at me when they saw me there. My damned pride, if I had only acted as an invalid I could have possibly gotten close enough to feel what they were wearing. I had a nasty gut feeling about them. The Captain didn't seem too worried though. At some point we were attacked by creatures. I heard someone call them hydra and when I killed the first one quickly it grew two heads in its place. The fight was tough but we managed. I had taken first watch and the optimistic woman in noisy armour, Clairy took second. I was woken due to a storm that was thrashing the boat around. I have never had to deal with navigating through something that difficult before. Nothing was where it was when I went to sleep. Clairy called me as I went up to the next deck. Apparently two men in black with masks were trying to kill the captain and one went up to the top deck. I went as fast as I could and called for Moose and Killian while reaching out to everyone I could trying to feel for a mask. I felt the air behind me stir and heard the noise of a blade cutting through air as I was attacked from behind. I dodged it effortlessly and hit my attacker four times. He slashed out at me and ended up catching me with his blade. A wave hit the boat and I lost my footing but so did my attacker. I felt myself plunge deep into the icy sea. When I came up for air I tried to hear for the boat but there was too much thunder and crashing of waves all I could do is tread water. Well, I think I'm fucked. Clary: Here's a low down of what we did: we progressed further into the save, fought a bigger group of merpeople, when they got down to one he started talking to us asking why we were murdering them, calling us tyrants and bullies. Clary and Killian took pause and Milo got fed up and killed him when negotiating obviously wasn't working. We continued on and found a sleeping group which Clary refused to distrub and turned around to a different cavern. We ran into a water elemental, he hurt a lot! Moose was rolling fantastic btw :) when we finally defeated him (mainly Milo because of magical attacks) Milo and Clary made the decision to go back to camp to get some rest, I was all out of spell slots and we were hurting quite a bit. Milo also discovered that they can do more damage to weakened prey, so I won't go in first anymore :P we ended the session at us heading back to camp Clary: We went back to camp, beaten and broken, to get some rest. Our crew and the crew that we saved seemed to be getting along fine so we went to sleep. We had to wait for the tide to go down enough to enter the save again and when we did it was still quiet. We progressed to the last place we were, this time going to the sleeping merpeople. Moose and Clary decided it was best to disable them while they were sleeping before they could get us from behind later. This time Clary cast Light onto Moose's horn (singular lol) and stayed back like a good little cleric. The team took quick care of the sleeping merfolk, as they were fighting Clary moved forward and caught sight of another couple in the darkness beyond. After casting radiant damage towards them she informed her friends and they descended further into the cavern to find this Captain. After killing the few stragglers we came upon an open circular room, and spotted a cage holding a human suspended over some water. He was being guarded by merfolk and serpents and a... Mer-hag? (we called her fish bitch) we quickly realized that the water was took deep to stand in, thankfully Moose and Killian are expert swimmers, Clary in her Plate Armor and Milo being blind decided to stay out of the water just enough to still fight. This battle proofed a little more difficult but we got through it with a few wounds that Clary was able to take of. After the last Serpent was killed Killian jumped onto the cage and picked the lock open and threw the man to Moose, who brought him back to Clary to revive. Once the man was conscious we asked him some questions quickly and found out he was not the captain but was the cargo holder. The merfolk thought he may know something about this mysterious ledger the crew had been talking about so they tortured him for information which he had little. We sent him on his way to the camp with a torch from Moose (reluctantly) and continued down the passage. We could tell we were getting quite deep now and the water was rising making it harder to walk (except for Moose and Killian). We came to another opening with a stair case rising out of the water, we climbed it and found a man in the middle of the room being strung up in such a way where he could barely keep his head out of the water. We assumed this was the captain and went in guns blazing. This time the water was low enough so we could all go in. After fighting a few merfolk a large merperson raised from the water beside the tortured man. He started talking to us, or to our minds, and told us that these were bad men! The merpeople just wanted to keep the artifact save (the artifact that the ledger leads to). Moose asked to talk to the man, the large merperson didn't seem to think it'd make a difference so cut the man down from the device that he was strung with. The captain seemed sincere, but so did the merperson. This personally was the hardest part, decided who to kill because neither of them would let the other live.. Clary said alloud "i think we should spare the captain for now" and Moose, being impatient from all the talking, jumped on the chanced to attack the merperson. Once we defeated the rest of the merfolk (not without some scares of death) the captain took us to the treasure room. Killian filled his pockets as well as Moose. Clary saw the captain grab the ledger and said "if it's all the same to you, I'll take that" he gave it to her, a little reluctantly but without saying anything. We made our way back through the cavern, out of the cave onto the beach. Once we reached our camp, we saw that our crew was tied up. (This is where personally I scream in my head) The First Mate who we rescued, Jeffrey, starts talking to us, demanding that we give the ledger. Killian instantly grabs the captain and draws his knife to the captains throat. Jeffrey laughs and says go ahead. Clary is horrified, and does not look him in the eye. He grabs a crewmember and draws his knife to their treat and starts counting to 10. When he gets to about 5 Clary mumbles "I will not give you the ledger". Jeffrey slits the crew mates throat as does Killian to the captain. Jeffrey then grabs a much smaller member, Angus, a child that Clary befriended during their short time on the boat. She freezes, Moose, having mercy on Clary, tells her to give him the book and she does. Moose grabs the book by the spine and starts tearing. Jeffrey just says " I wouldn't advise that" and Clary looks at Moose and at Angus and tells Moose to give it up.. Moose throws the book on the ground and the crew leaves with the ledger. Clary runs to Angus and the rest of the team helps the other crew. After a few days a boat comes by the island and we head back home.. I think I speak for all of us that we are pissed and ready to find these fuckers! Milo: Man, did I get knocked around a bit. Lucky for me Clary is skilled at her magical healing mojo. I sided with her to go back to camp to rest. Good thing we did, cause once we went back to get the rest of the crew we got knocked around some more. We gave as good as we got though. I remembered a skill that I was taught and managed to heal myself. It's not often that my disability seems to be just that, however, flying blind in water is not my favourite thing. I kept out of it when I could. We fought more foes which I was described to by Clary as more mer-people a "fish bitch" and some giant water snakes which apparently tried to drown me. Son of a bitch... We were quite torn hearing two stories from both the mer-folk and the captain. I had quite the pit in my stomach since my joke about how the first freed crew members were going to eat our crew. Turns out I should listen to my gut more. They captured our friends to get the ledger. Not even a thank you for rescuing their asses. Next time I see them, (buh dum tsssshhhhhh!drum joke punchline sounds) I'm gonna teach them a lesson Category:Adventures